Ghost
by AbandonWolf3
Summary: France knows that true love has its own roots from bittersweet pasts. FrUK. Mild Yaoi.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Hetalia: Axis Powers.

Pairing: FrUK.

Summary: France knows that true love has its own roots from bittersweet pasts.

This is based from a doujinshi of the same name. Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Still, that was the beginning of the inevitable<br>The buried shards of memories from the past  
>Unable to fade away even yet<br>I still remember without change, even now  
>Someday it will all be connected and never disappear <strong>_

_**-Last Cross**_

* * *

><p>Sitting behind the round table, I couldn't make up my mind if I were to go back to Paris or stay here.<p>

Alfred's petitions were useless, I chose to retreat and isolate myself with a cup of tea.

A certain Spaniard walked over and sat with me, let along the silence that passed between us. I had no ideas to talk about, an unusual scene of _moi. _

_Mi amigo, you've been quiet for a time now. Is there something wrong? _He asked calmly, Gilbert slowly walking into view. I remained silent, my eyes spacing out.

What was wrong with me? I asked myself. As much as I recalled, I had a fight with Arthur the other day and her refuses to say a word to me. Alfred had seen his expression but kept his face stoic. I sighed. I swore to myself that I had no feelings for that sharp-tongued Englishman. I knew that of all of the centuries and decades that we fought against each other, nothing would progress. Our bitter relationship would only stay the same.

I sipped noiselessly at the porcelain cup.

Later, I took my leave and went home. Gilbert and I had small chatter earlier, but I couldn't get my head off to relax in my leather chair. The sun was still up and my boss dropped another load in my office. I groaned and grunted in my mind. Upon entering the living room, my eyes widened at the person standing by the window.

A blond young man wearing a loose, long sleeved polo shirt was in front of me, glistening through the sunlight with the window. He had green eyes like shining emeralds and thick eyebrows above them. I looked down at the floor.

"Arthur?" I asked, receiving a heartwarming hug and a kind smile that could make my heart melt. I shuddered.

He had no shadow.

This was a ghost.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Smiles. Laughter. Tears.]<strong>_

* * *

><p>I drank my tea while the other countries talked throughout the hour. Somehow, I stole glances at the Englishman across the table. Good thing he wasn't looking back at me or at least caught me, I could've muttered profanities then.<p>

Upon arriving home, the ghost escorted me to the table, a meal place on my table mat. Arthur wasn't the cook that he was supposed to be, but the food served seemed…normal? I took my fork and slowly ate.

_Cough. Gulp. Swallow._

_Tasteless like always, but its fine for me._

I ate the rest while he draped his arms around my shoulder and nuzzled his face into my neck. How affectionate. _Weird. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Nevertheless, I definitely searched for a form of love.<br>Your teary eyes tied it to the present from a time far beyond.]**_

_**-Monochrome no Kiss**_

* * *

><p><em>Once, I wished that Arthur would be much nicer to me. I had lost mon amour the past centuries and I missed her so much. He's scowl at me whenever I tried to recall her in our previous meetings. He hated her much less than the hatres he had for me.<em>

_Antonio and Gilbert were trying to comfort me after my loss. Who knew that I wouldn't see her again?_

"_Mi amigo, it's going to be alright."_

"_It's not so awesome seeing you like that."_

_I had wished that on a shooting star, and I guessed it came true the other way around._

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's repeating, the end of memories <strong>_

_**Searching for the unchanged you **_

_**To touch the hurting heart **_

_**At that time, you are mine **_

_**-Kioku no Hate-**_

* * *

><p>A plate crashed and shattered on the floor of my kitchen. "Arthur? Are you alright?" I came immediately, quickly noticing a small cut on his thumb. I took his hand and kissed it.<p>

"It's not bleeding so it's alright."

He just smile and hugged me.

.

.

.

Another day passes and as usual, the ghost escorted out of my home. It seemed that he couldn't step out of the house for once.

When I had arrived in the conference room, only a few nations gathered around the table.

"Yo, Francis," Arthur greeted, waving his hand in his direction. But when I spotted something in his hand, I grabbed it. "What happened here?" I referred to the bandage wrapped around his thumb, the same place where his ghost had been cut. He gave me a puzzled look.

"Ah…this? I accidentally cut myself with a bread knife yesterday." He chuckled nervously. "I was just cutting up bread for a meal."

I lowered down his hand and turned away.

"Francis?"  
>"Just take care of yourself."<p>

"Eh?"

The door closed behind me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let it all out, let it all out<br>I'm so full of weaknesses  
>Because I've met you, it's alright to not be good enough<strong>_

_**-Let it Out**_

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Francis."  
>"Antonio."<br>"_Amigo_, what happened earlier?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"Arthur said you were suddenly gone from out meeting. Where are you?"  
>"Ah, eh, I'm not feeling well today<em>, mon ami.<em>"  
>"Are you sure? He said you seemed fine earlier."<p>

I faked a cough.

"Uh, mind us visiting you? Alfred postponed the meeting since you were absent."

"I see. Please leave him my regards and, _non_, I would like to be alone for the moment."

"Oh, just call if you're fine already. Don't force youself."

"_Merci. Adieu, mon ami._"

"_Adios amigo._"

I jammed the phone and reclined on my chair. The ghost gave me the same look the real Arthur gave me earlier.

"I'm fine."

He shook his head and look down. He reached out his hand towards me but I slapped it away.

"_You're not Arthur._"

* * *

><p><em><strong>What should I do if I misjudge what is right?<br>If sad things are what's right, should I just accept it?  
>I thought I was lost, but then I knew you<br>I really am glad that you're here**_

* * *

><p>The rain was pouring hard outside and I didn't even mind it or even bring a stupid umbrella.<p>

I was sitting on a bench, my head tilted down like if I was in prayer.

That ghost was only a figment of my imagination, and what would happen to him affects Arthur himself. Luckily, I wasn't a magician or wizard of some sort to exorcise him or else I would have it finished by Norway.

Something was absolutely wrong with the nation of love.

"You bloody Frog!" I looked up as a figure shadowed over me as he held a black umbrella. Arthur was there, panting and catching his own breath. He punched me hard on the cheek.

"What were you thinking? Antonio and Gilbert were worried about you! You could've gotten a cold!" He grumbled loudly.

I was gaping then. He suddenly hugged me and I felt my arms snake around his waist.

"Y—you idiot..." He buried his face into my chest. This warmth, was different from the ghost whom I thought once was the Arthur I wanted to be.

I had kept my feelings for too long.

"I think I love you Arthur."

He looked up to my face.

"No, did I say 'I think'? I know for sure that you like me too, right?" I felt his tears pour on my shoulder.

"I wondered… how long has it been for me to say it to you straight? I knew I hated you from the core but there are those things that I couldn't change."

I held him tighter.

"I love you Arthur. I love you so much that I don't want to let you go."

I pulled him closer, and planted a passionate kiss on that pair of soft lips of his.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Even if we fight, even if there's such thing<br>I will not give up  
>Just like this, I won't let go<br>Strongly grasping your right hand's warmth  
>I'll be here<strong>_

_**-Shunkan Sentimental**_

* * *

><p>No one could tell if you would fall in love with a false person. France, being the nation of love that he is, would know that it's better to love a person for who they truly are than what they are not.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Even if they steal from you<br>try to break you  
>the important thing<br>is to stay as yourself.**_

_**-Trust Me**_

* * *

><p>And..that is all~!<p>

This is AbandonWolf3 signing out.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. :D


End file.
